The Tuatha de Danaan, the Aosda and the Mag Mell
by Peppin of '''Dark Ages' ''"Many people bless the Tuatha de Danaan, holding them honored for unleashing the knowledge of controlling the elements into our world. But lets think about it. Were they really that good for Hy'brasyl? I found these historical documents while exploring the most lower parts of the ancient kasmanium mines." 'The Tuatha de Danaan' The children of Danaan came to temuair, teaching the Aosdansa new, more comfortable way of life. Chaining the elements to obey them for their own pleasure. The children lead by their godess had always kept the natural balance. But what about the Aosda? When the chilren appeared, doing something the Aosda were not able to they wanted to know how to use it... Never doubt the godess Danaans' good will, though she should not have forced herself on the Aosdans, she showed them great magic and not suprisingly, soon the Aosdan people tried to do the same. When a whole nation decided to act, A long time passed. Weather a young child of the godess mistakenly spread the secret of the elemental chain or an Aosdan apprentice figured it out, it soon resulted in jealousy from others. A man was killed, in my mind undoubtedly by jealosy of that he could do something others could not. This was the first murder ever in the new land of Danaan. She must have been crushed. Her mission had been given a twisted turn, instead of trying to prevent the Aosdans from digging teeper into the secrets of elemental control tried to restore the natural balance of the world. A quest even for her impossible, she moved from one end of the world to another but wherever she came, chaos ruled. do not even think Danaan could prevented the first wave. She might have tried in failure, I have found no writings about her strangling to prevent the lurking chaos rising in the Aosdan civilization though The deeds made by Danaan now is known from the legends as the "split of Hy'Brasyl," sadly this was the truth. Danaan tried with all means to save the remnants of the people but without success. Madness and chaos roamed the world as she ripped the island of Hy'Brasyl into two continents. The western continent upon which, the Aosdan priests had their city. They were to be exiled from the mundane world for hundreds of years. Even though this, they were lucky. They had peace. 'The War of Hy'Brasyl' "Wars of hatred, death and apocalyptic fire" The eastern part of Hy'Brasyl was set afire by the madmen and the corrupted former Children, fighting for supremecy. Eventually the fighting faded out... The two races who had once lived side by side in symbiosis was still the fiercest of enemies and they had split the land among them. On the grounds where Mileth now is, stood once the capital of the corrupted Children of Dannan, the Kasmanium (Pravat in aosdan) montain spine was set as the borderline between the lands and in many years no creatures dared go through the caves for on each side they were always defended by a legion of either races' soliders. One day a rogue named Duriell sneaked through into the northern part of the caves and manged to get by the guardposts, he remained hidden until he found the Children' emperor. Duriell silently sneaked up behind him like a viper and dealed one fatal stab with his poisonous Lotus dagger and the emperor was dead. Word from the royal chambers flew among the children like a firestorm and their raged army marched at an instant through the caves. On the southern entrance of the caves, the mundane army was assembled and stood waiting for the army marching into their arms. As the children, raged like dracos ran out of the cave they smashed into the mundane army with full thrust. The battle raged for weeks and neither side were admitting defeat. The Aosdan priests; who had lived on the western continent, exiled from the lands of man for so many centuries, now returned. The battle were now getting even more intenified and Hy'brasyl frowned at the furies unleashed upon it. The battle had now been drewn eastwards to the great central plains. After a whole year of raging war, Hy'brasyl started to moan. Danaan once more tried to save the world and this time after trying to calm the masses she realized that there was no other option but to use violence. She asked her friends Ceannladir and Gramail for guidance and they agreed to help her bring order to the world. Not even Ceannladir could stand this endless fighting among the living. The three gods again demanded order by the battling races. Two sides of the battle completely ignored their plead for peace and order. The ancient wise Aosdan priests agreed to give up their old warish Aosdan ways and settle down peacefully. The priests retreathed their forces back towards the western sea. When the wise ones were in safety the gods made their move. With one lone massacre, Ceannladir wiped out the entire battlefield. A moment of silence fell before Danaan began to cry. Weepingly she fled the battlefield, abandoning both Ceannladir and Gramail who stood still watching the former fields of battle. Gramail and Ceannladir agreed that this was not to be shown to any mortal man, they summoned their forces into a spell never to be known by other than gods, and the battlefield sunk. Water from the oceans covered the battlefield and soon there was no sign of land ever again. 'Mag Mell' "Sal, the element of rebirth" In the meantime the lands of the west begged a prayer for the godess Danaan. She followed the scent of the voices and soon she was at a small village near the sea. When she appeared in front of the people in the village she understood that this was the only place left in the world which had not been touched by the chaos of aosdan magic. The high priest and Danaan talked both night and day and finally at dawn they came to a decision. The godess had agreed to use her divine magic to save what was left of the aosdans. She threw a chant over the people in the village, making the water breathable for them. Thereafter she followed them into the sea. For them never to be heard from again. "No aisling living has spoken to these mythical creatures in person but some claim that warm summer nights, "mermaids" have been seen lying upon the rocky cliffs of the Loures shores. Some even say that they have seen their mythical reside beneath the waves; Mag Mell." "The mystery stands, what has become of these worshippers of Danaan beneath the seas?" Peppin Arinad "Green," Gliocan, Priest of the 5th Circle Winter, Deoch 14 Category:Loures Library Category:History Category:Seventh Aeon